User talk:Aeneous
Welcome to the ! Hi Aeneous, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Abby Dahlkemper 2.gif page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TimeForTheTea (talk) 14:33, November 7, 2019 (UTC) Talk Page Start hihihi asdfghjkl your username is so freaking good im jealous �� welcome to darp :)) feel free to rp with me or just talk anytime!! ���� RE: Potential New Quidditch Team Hi! After talking over with CK, we believe there'd be no reason as to why Lincliff City wouldn't have it's own team in the British & Irish League. Whilst we imagined this would be a given, we'd like to emphasise that as we don't regulate who joins the teams of the existing canon teams (Puddlemere, Harpies, etc), the same will be applied to this team given their newfound place in wiki canon. This means that we'd expect the opportunity for anyone to make a character and say they play for this team independent of this dynamic. Any additional information would be greatly appreciated as we would be able to tailor future events and expansions to add in this team! Whilst it is preferable to contact myself via Discord (oli2fab4u #1850), talk pages work just as fine! :) NOUISSSSSS AHDJJFBEKFBDJCRYFHRVVR I MISSED YOU TOO AND I LOVE YOU AND I HOPE YOURE DOING GREAT Bonjour, Le fool i've already found a fellow clown! though if you don't mind, could you drive the clown car? apparently, waving a sign out the window while you drive isn't legal. 03:38, November 19, 2019 (UTC) love a good road trip! who's bringing the whipped cream pie? 03:58, November 19, 2019 (UTC) i already got the balloons ready to go! they've been tied to the back for ages. i knew i was gonna need them for something. alright clowns and cowboys, on the count of 3, give me one big texas yeehaw! 04:25, November 19, 2019 (UTC) RE: If you could, I'd be incredibly grateful! I was going to DM you once I had updated the office page so it said Hudson as opposed to Alistair but you got to me first xD missed ya �� i saw that you commented on my blog, but you never seemed to be active while i was, so i was waiting to reach out. regardless, i think i've figured out all of the username changes for the most part. i'm planning on changing mine, but i haven't figured anything out yet. anyways, i'd love to roleplay! do you mind starting? also what's your discord? i'll add you & we can catch up :) ✗ kay ✗ re: I'm on Wikia Chat right now, if you can get on. If not, we can schedule a meeting there another time. discord >>:( it's being difficult and won't let me add you. mine is karrysunshine#1124, so hopefully it works the other way. :( ✗ kay ✗ Discord Certainly. Is there a time that works best for you? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 12:37, December 4, 2019 (UTC) :I seem to have missed you. Feel free to add me on Discord. I'm Ckohrs0221#2791 (I think. I'm not exactly brimming with Discord experience). Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 00:40, December 5, 2019 (UTC) Thread works for me hi will twitter do? :yeah it's fine Interview I set up the interview for Hailey with Ferlen in his office when I realized we no longer had a Dept Head for Mysteries. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:01, December 10, 2019 (UTC) oh wow, im a flop sure. my tag number is #4501. 06:23, December 11, 2019 (UTC) im flop pt. 2 just bored 21:19, December 12, 2019 (UTC) Re As far as I know it never changed? I'm honestly not sure I hadn't even heard it was in question xD Re: Good day! While both characters aren't active anymore, Nokia and I would prefer they stay as NPC owners of the photography studio. Photography and the studio itself is a very important aspect of Sabina's, and Caitriona's by extension, life so I doubt they would easily sell the studio. I'm very sorry about the inconvenience. RE: Hey, thank you for the reply! :) My discord information is oli2fab4u #1850. Sure! Sure. I've been RPing both of the twins with a single bubble and just separating out who's doing what when I need to but at the moment I don't actually have a plan to keep or use either of the twins myself since I have Emily in that same year. So...feel free and if you want to find someone to take Jeremiah also you can but if not and it gets closer to Hogwarts I'm sure someone will pick him up then. If you want me to find RPs I've done with them and link them let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:27, January 8, 2020 (UTC) :There's only a couple I remember. 3 part one here, here, and here where they're the primary ones RPing. Also here is a sibling RP, followed by part 2 and part 3. Quick interaction with their cousins with part 2. Finally we have last christmas part 1 and the end. :Good thing I keep archives at Prince castle. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:14, January 8, 2020 (UTC) Sounds good! Honestly I've always sort of played them as a pair similar to the Weasley twins but intentionally never gave either much individual personality so there would be lots of room to develop that later. I'd be happy to take a look but I honestly don't foresee me being upset or arguing with anything you put together for him. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:56, January 8, 2020 (UTC) :Looks fine to me. If you're ok with it maybe NAP can start Jeremiah's from what you already have since they'd be similar (if she wants to of course)? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:49, January 10, 2020 (UTC) Sure, let's RP! I was hoping to RP those two since Karci will be able to understand Tobin's intent well enough even without words. :P We can start now if you like...I have her bubble set up and probably won't have the page done until next week. Somewhere in Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, or Lincliff? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:21, January 9, 2020 (UTC) Healer Interview Hey, I realized you'd put Ali in for a Healer position so I set up an interview on the Head Healer's Office. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:59, January 27, 2020 (UTC) Emilie She's not really active and since there's nothing going on for the aurors or Ministry and she has no family left she'll probably just go away. Feel free to use Brie Larson and when I finally let Emilie go emotionally I'll remove her from my list and the models list. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:07, January 29, 2020 (UTC) Hi! How are you? Hello! I'm Cheeto, or Peach,and it's a pleasure to meet you. I was wondering if you would like to roleplay. It's alright if you'd rather not, so please don't feel pressured to do so. In other news, I hope you have a wondeful day. Thepuffedcheeto (talk) 13:11, February 9, 2020 (UTC)